What Happened Last Night
by MADAM BETH
Summary: Because my brain has trouble going where my namepal's (jordangirl) has.....a Woody/Jordan version of Nigel and Jordan's exchange in "Conspiracy"......


Not mine, can't begin to tell you what I'd do with em' if they were. Summary: because my brain can't go where my name buddy's (Jordangirl) has gone (Nigel and Jordan, really Beth LOL) This one explains a Woody/Jordan view of the exchange in "Conspiracy".  
What Happened Last Night.  
  
"Jordan, you should know that what happened last night will never happen again.." Nigel said as Jordan's face suddenly went dead serious.  
  
"Oh God, what are we talking about here?" she asked quietly but still as serious. Nigel looked at her curiously for a moment then shook off her remark.  
  
"No more Nigel the computer jockey." he began and Jordan relaxed suddenly, releasing a breath she had been holding since he first spoke. She was terrified that he was going to bring up something else that happened the other night. Something they had decided never to speak of again.  
  
One night earlier.  
  
Jordan had been in her office that night working to look up some things on a case she was working. It was late and she had assumed everyone had gone home for the night. The last of which she had spoken to was Garrett on his way out. He stopped at her door to talk for a second and then had left quietly with a request for Jordan to lock up when she left.  
  
Jordan nodded, grunted, and then watched out of the corner of her eye as Garrett stepped on to the elevator and the doors closed behind him. When she was certain he was leaving, Jordan picked up her phone and dialed quickly. The other line rang twice before someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Hoyt." A familiar voice said tiredly. Jordan smiled and sighed.  
  
"Hello there stranger." She said seductively. "Lookin' for a good time?" She asked playfully and Woody hesitated before he realized who it was.  
  
"How come you only talk to me like that when you call and try to freak me out thinking you're a phone sex operator?" He said and Jordan could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
"Because it wouldn't be as fun if we were face to face and you could tell it was me?" Jordan suggested. Woody sighed and chuckled.  
  
"So what's up?" He asked and Jordan could tell he was stretching.  
  
"Nothing much..still at work." She said as she continued to click away at the keyboard while the phone lay cradled between her cheek and her shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm...work-aholic." Woody said playfully and Jordan stopped typing and rolled her eyes.  
  
"And where are you MR. Free-time." She said accusingly. There was a silence before Woody sheepishly admitted to being at work himself.  
  
Jordan smiled and went back to her typing. "Well, everyone here's cleared out for the night..well..except those in drawers in the morgue.care to join me for some coffee?" She asked and she could already hear Woody shutting down his computer.  
  
"Sure, I was just on my way out anyway.see ya in about 5 minutes?" He asked and she could hear his keys jingle as he locked up his office.  
  
"Sure thing." Jordan said and listened for Woody's phone to close. She hung up and continued to type.  
  
A few minutes later she heard the elevator door opening and hit the lights on her office. She hid behind the door and listened as his footsteps got closer and closer. When she could hear him breathing at the entrance, her muscles tightened in preparation for a pounce.  
  
"Jordan?" she heard him ask as he took a cautious step into her office. When Jordan felt she was at the appropriate vantage point, Jordan leapt from behind the door and sacked Woody onto her couch. She had no doubt that he knew who it was. He didn't fight back and that's what gave him away.  
  
"Hi Jordan." Woody said into the vacuum of darkness that was Jordan's office. She cussed under her breath as she straddled him, her arms holding his tightly above his head on the couch.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" She asked as Woody made an effort to bend his neck toward her face and kiss her lips. He sighed and laughed as he realized Jordan was holding back until he answered her.  
  
"Jordan...how many other women around here would jump me coming into YOUR office?" he asked and Jordan flipped on a dim lamp that sat on a table next to her couch. Woody blinked in the now dimly lit office and smiled when his eyes focused on Jordan's smiling only inches from his own. "If given the opportunity.more than you'd think." She said and wagged her eyebrows at Woody playfully. He took this opportunity to finally catch her lips with his own. Jordan laughed between kisses and Woody flipped Jordan over so that she was now under him. Jordan began to unbutton Woody's shirt as he kissed her neck and Woody pulled back suddenly. "Jordan!" he whispered sharply."Are you SERIOUS!?" he asked exasperated. Jordan just looked at him puzzled. "Oh come on! No one's around! And besides.I bet you never did it in an office before." She said and Woody avoided her eyes shyly for a moment. "No Jordan," he whispered once again. "I'm one of those WIERDOS who prefers candles, flowers, and BEDS!" he whispered loudly and then hushed himself with one hand. Jordan chuckled and covered the hand he had over him mouth with her own. "Aww, come on cowboy, live a little." She said and pulled at his belt, letting the back of her hand drag slowly across the area right under his belly button.also known as "Woody's Spot." As soon as Jordan casually grazed it, Woody's eyes shot up to hers. "That was cheap, Jordan." He said pointing at her accusatorily. Jordan's eyes widened in feigned innocence. "What? I didn't do anything!" she said without cracking a smile. Woody grabbed Jordan's arms and playfully but gently pushed her back onto the couch cushions. Jordan laughed and in a moment of unguarded joy, allowed Woody to take control. He didn't care that she'd won anymore. Jordan wrapped her arms around Woody's neck and ran her hands through his hair as Woody worked at unbuttoning the three button's on Jordan's shirt. He pulled it over her head and Jordan went back to working at Woody's belt. When she'd gotten it unbuckled, she slowly unzipped his dress pants as he worked at her jeans. She slid the pants off of Woody and he uncharacteristically yanked hers down to her ankles in one swift motion. Jordan laughed, impressed with his renewed willingness to play rough as she ran her hands down the length of his torso, feeling his hard abs through his undershirt. When she reached the edges of his undershirt, Jordan pulled it back up towards Woody's head and he took his hands away from Jordan's body only long enough to let her pull the shirt off. Jordan laid back on the couch again as Woody positioned himself above her and she was reaching for the elastic band of his boxers.  
  
Just then.  
  
Nigel was turning the corner of Jordan's office while investigating the suspicious noises he was hearing in what he thought was an empty office. He swiftly swung around the corner of Jordan's office having concluded that the noises were coming from there, and he was stopped in his tracks by what he saw. Jordan, half naked on her couch with an equally half naked Woody poised on top of her.  
  
"Sweet Nancy!" Nigel hollered causing Woody to flop urgently backwards onto the floor in search of his gun. That was until he realized it was Nigel. Jordan stood just as urgently and pulled Woody's shirt around her.  
  
"NIGEL!? What are you DOING here!?" she asked flipping her hair back over her head and trying to restore some kind of normalcy to it. Nigel swung back outside her door to give them some privacy. He stared painfully up at the ceiling as he explained to Jordan that he was rewiring some 'toys' in the lab when he heard the two of them.  
  
"Well," Jordan began quickly,"I was..I was..." Nigel cut her off from his position behind the door as he listened to the two of them hastily pulling on clothes.  
  
"No..no need to explain love, I've got an idea what YOU were doing here.and I hope you two can afford all of the therapy I'm going to need after seeing THAT..." he said and Jordan and Woody in unison told him to shut up.  
  
Nigel was quiet a moment before clearing his throat and announcing that he was going to see himself out.  
  
"Good plan Nige!" Jordan called from her office as Nigel was hurrying to the lab to gather his things.  
  
On his way to the elevator, Nigel poked his head into the office again and looked sympathetically from Woody, who was lounging across the couch with his hands covering his eyes shamefully, to Jordan who sat in her chair one arm threw dramatically over her eyes. When she sensed Nigel's presence in the room, she peeked out from under her arm and smiled sadly painfully at him. Woody didn't move, just sighed with a squeak.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry guys.I ha no idea it was the two of you in here.I .I ..." And suddenly something dawned on him. "Since when in the bloody hell are you two shagging?!" he asked eyes narrowed devilishly now. "Goodnight, Nige." Jordan said smiling mock-sweetly. Woody made another downtrodden noise. Nigel sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well." He said and turned to head out the door. "oh and Nigel? If you tell this to anyone.I'll kill you in your sleep.and you know I can get away with it."she said standing and walking to where Woody lay on the couch. "Ma man works for the man.they'd never even suspect me." She said patting Woody on the knee which evoked yet another pitiful sound.  
  
Nigel just nodded and turned to leave. "We'll NEVER talk about it again." He said and Jordan nodded a thank you.  
THE END...R&R please... 


End file.
